Dane Romero
Master Dane Romero is Brody and Aiden's father, as well as the original Ninja Steel Red, independent of the others who would eventually be Ninja Rangers. He was recognized by Galvanax's men as a "Power Ranger". He is the Big Good of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History In High School, Dane Romero earned Summer Cove High a championship trophy. This trophy would be displayed for many years to come in the school's trophy display case. Years later, he became the father to two children, Brody and Aiden. He trained them in the ways of the Ninja. Ten years ago, the Ninja Nexus Prism landed in Dane's yard. As the Prism was encased in Ninja Steel, Dane stripped it and kept the peeled steel. He was somehow able to reach into the Ninja Nexus Prism's hard exterior and take the Ninja Nexus Star. He believed he was chosen by the Ninja Nexus Prism to be its guardian. Galvanax, Ripcon, and Madame Odius attacked his youngest son, Brody in hopes of getting the Prism. He tasked Aiden to hide until his return, giving him the tin with the Ninja Steel in it. Dane fought Galavanax, where he inadvertently morphed for the first time because of the Ninja Nexus Star. Armed with a Ninja Star Blade, he did great damage to the monster. However Ripcon took Brody hostage, distracting him long enough for Galvanax to blast him out of his ranger form and take the Star. As Galvanax was absorbing the Star's power, Dane picked up his sword and struck the star to stop Galvanax from taking its power, splitting it into six separate shards and releasing a blowback of energy. As the dust settled Dane had disappeared and the Ninja Nexus Prism was in his place. Ten years later, Dane returns after Brody breaks the Red Ninja Power Star into three pieces, resulting in the creation of three Red Ninja Power Stars, in which one of them went to Dane. He reveals that when he split the Nexus Star into six Power Stars, the resulting blast seriously injured him. The Prism appeared in his place because it captured his spirit. Dane remained inside the Prism for that decade, being healed and kept safe until the present day, in which he would join his sons' sides once again for one last battle against Galvanax. After Galvanax was destroyed, Dane, his sons, and their friends sat at a campfire, singing the Romero Family Song. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Family *Brody Romero - Son *Aiden Romero - Son Ninja Steel Red Ranger When Dane was attacked, the Ninja Nexus Star activated and morphed him into the Ninja Steel Red Ranger. Unlike the other Rangers, he seems to emanate white, blue, pink, gold and yellow colored dust likely from his exposure to the Ninja Nexus Star. Ten years later, he reconstitutes after being revealed to have been inside the Prism the entire time since splitting the Ninja Nexus Star. He gains a new Red Ranger form, with a gold sash. Arsenal *Ninja Star Blade *Ninja Power Stars **Ninja Nexus Star **Red Ninja Power Star Zords *''to be added'' Gallery ML15097.jpg 24 Ninja Steel - Ninja Steel Red Ranger 01.jpg|Dane as Ninja Steel Red Power Rangers Ninja Steel Red Rangers.png Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Superheroes